Se me permite
by Pearll
Summary: Breves devaneios sobre barbas longas e a incrível aventura que é gostar de alguém.


**Se me permite...**

Do queixo até a cintura, ligeiramente cacheada, descendo num perfeito V. Grisalha além do branco, _prateada_. Máscula, mística. Longa e suave.

A barba de Albus Dumbledore ainda será minha perdição.

Não que já não tenha dezenas de outros motivos pra me atormentar o juízo. Como, por exemplo, a voz rouca, as mãos grandes, a inteligência, e os olhos... Definitivamente os olhos.

A barba, no entanto, representa uma tentação muito maior, táctil. Porque se eu posso escutar sua voz, discutir com sua inteligência, contemplar seus olhos ou até mesmo me deixar guiar por suas mãos enquanto seguimos de braços dados pelos corredores do castelo, jamais me foi permitido o prazer de tocá-la.

Também tem um cabelo bonito, é bem verdade, mas a barba me parece tão mais macia! E também o torna distinto, assim emoldurando-lhe a face. Imagino como seria tê-la contra o meu rosto, roçando-me ou arranhando-me dependendo da intensidade do beijo. E mais abaixo, se me faria cócegas quando...

– Sua vez – ele me lembra suavemente, trazendo-me de volta de meus devaneios.

E eu sequer o tinha escutado jogar!

Comeu-me um bispo, deixando sua rainha perigosamente bem posicionada no meu lado do tabuleiro. Bom enxadrista que sempre foi, noutra ocasião já deveria ter me vencido. Na verdade não parece muito competitivo hoje.

Desde que comecei a trabalhar aqui, com certa freqüência convida-me para jogar e tomar chá em sua sala, como fazemos agora. De início confesso que cheguei a nutrir esperanças que houvesse algo além de amizade por trás de tanto apreço por minha companhia, mas nesses meses de coleguismo nossas conversas nunca tocaram em nada mais pessoal do que já faziam quando éramos somente aluna e professor. Infelizmente.

– Roque – anuncio enfim, lançando o rei mais para a direita do tabuleiro, fugindo o possível xeque que ele armaria a seguir. Foi um lance precipitado, mas me deixou um pouco mais segura, embora ainda distante da vitória.

Pouco importa, essa está longe de ser uma de nossas partidas mais brilhantes.

– Você está distraída – ele comenta após um longo momento ajeitando sua diminuta pilha de peões caídos.

Que gentil. Eu estou em outro planeta, isso sim. Mas seus olhos também estão estranhamente nebulosos, apenas com meia atenção no jogo. Perdido em pensamentos, acho que é essa a expressão exata.

– Não sou a única.

Fitando-me por sobre sua xícara de chá durante um gole, seus olhos voltam a brilhar como de costume. De repente se mostra mais interessado na conversa que na partida.

– Compartilhemos então o que nos inquieta – propõe-me com um sorriso que me parece um incentivo, e eu me sinto verdadeiramente tentada a aceitar.

Mas o que teria de tão ruim se o fizesse? Se ele próprio já me teceu alguns elogios noutras ocasiões, não seria tão delator assim de minha parte admitir o quanto aprecio sua barba. Ou pedir para tocá-la.

... Seria?

– Apenas uma curiosidade que tenho sobre você.

– Pois pergunte... – larga a xícara e se empertiga, um pouco mais tenso que antes. – Ou peça o que quiser.

– Bem, se me permite.

Levanto-me de minha poltrona e me sento a seu lado no sofá, e seus olhos me acompanham, genuinamente surpresos. Estico o braço um pouquinho hesitante e finalmente a toco, afundando os dedos na maciez sedosa de seus fios. Digo a mim mesma que não há nada demais nisso, que se trata apenas de pelo facial. Mas o arrepio que me percorre a espinha me desmente.

Sinto a mão de Albus envolver meu punho e subir lentamente até o cotovelo, e noto que tem os olhos fechados e lábios ligeiramente entreabertos, a cabeça um tantinho projetada à frente. Um momento depois ele reabre os olhos e os direciona até onde meus dedos se enrolaram na sua barba, então solta meu braço e a respiração com um suspiro resignado.

– Era... – ele engole a seco, os ombros caídos por algo que se parece muito com decepção – só isso?

– O que pensou que fosse? – pergunto nervosa e ligeiramente confusa.

Olho para o lado de vejo Fawkes encolhido em seu poleiro no canto, com o rosto coberto pela asa. Volto minha atenção para seu dono e este também me parece envergonhado. Parece que perdi algo importante.

Ah!

Só então uma possibilidade me passa pela cabeça, dolorosamente óbvia. Estivemos tão próximos! Mais alguns centímetros, um único movimento, e poderíamos muito bem ter nos...

– Esqueça, não era nada – Albus responde enfaticamente, interrompendo-me a linha de raciocínio. Tenta mudar de assunto retomando o jogo e envia seu cavalo camicase para se livrar de minha torre.

Mostra-se deveras constrangido, os olhos fugindo dos meus. E se eu estiver certa sobre o deslize que acabo de cometer, não é de se espantar que esteja assim.

– Esse não é o tipo de coisa que eu gostaria de esquecer – afirmo com o que espero que seja outro sorriso de incentivo. Só estou certa mesmo é que estou corando.

Ele assente, por um momento pensativo como estivera há pouco. Então respira fundo e toma minha mão na sua, acariciando-me os nós dos dedos com seu polegar.

– É que também tenho cá minhas _curiosidades_, se é que posso chamar assim.

– No que estiver ao meu alcance – respondo o mais calmamente que posso, lutando para comedir o sorriso.

Oh, Merlin, por favor, por favor...

– Se me permite – ele pede, a outra mão tocando-me o rosto com a leveza de uma pluma, e é quase como se também me acariciasse com o olhar.

Mas agora sou eu quem fecha os olhos e espera.

Tem os lábios macios, suaves. Sua boca se junta à minha com o calor doce do chá, a língua lânguida me invade para então começar a brincar com a minha. Puxa-me mais junto, tão próximo quando possível, sua mão escorrega pra minha nuca, e de algum modo a minha reencontra o caminho para sua barba.

E por uma breve eternidade somos somente aquele beijo. O gosto, o toque, o cheiro e, paralelo e embrenhado a isso, o sentimento de entrega. Um ato tão esperado, fantasiado, temido... E no fim tão simples, tão fácil, tão natural. Até mesmo ter o coração aos pulos e sentir uma revoada de borboletas no estômago se torna estranhamente prazeroso, por serem provenientes desse tipo de euforia difícil de conter e que me toma agora.

Mesmo após o beijo não chegamos a nos distanciar, receosos que de romper a magia daquele momento.

– Sua curiosidade está satisfeita? – provoco e lhe deixo uma irresistível mordidinha no lábio.

Temos os rostos tão próximos que tudo que posso ver é a imensidão serena do azul de seus olhos. Ele me beija o canto da boca, e quando volta a falar posso ouvir o sorriso em sua voz.

– Parcialmente sim, mas a acabou por criar-me curiosidades inteiramente novas.

– Somos dois então – retruco sob nossas respirações que voltam a se misturar.

Suga meu lábio entre os seus, depois o percorre com a língua. Puxa minhas pernas sobre as suas, assim meio de lado, em me envolve em seus braços. Explora minuciosamente minha boca, e em vez de findar o beijo o fraciona em mais meia dúzia de beijos sobre meus lábios, queixo, bochechas, pálpebras e testa. Então sorri tomado de uma felicidade tranqüila, que se transforma em riso quando repara na minha mão ainda perdida em sua barba.

– Gosta dela tanto assim?

– Você não faz idéia.

– Ter barba é muito útil. Ela me protege do sol, de partículas de poeira que possam me causar alergia e aquece meu rosto melhor que qualquer cachecol, encobre uma cicatriz que tenho no queixo e qualquer colar e medalhão que eu queria usar, assim como também me dispensa do uso gravatas. Alisá-la é bom quando estou nervoso ou não sei o que fazer com as mãos. Ela entretém puxões de bebês e patadas de gatinhos, e na cama... – então ele abaixa lentamente o rosto, falando a seguir baixinho na minha orelha – diga, minha querida, você tem cócegas?

Não me dá tempo de responder, realmente causando-me cócegas quando enterra o rosto na curva do meu pescoço, beijando-o com uma avidez que me põe às gargalhadas sob o roçar insistente da sua barba. Por fim ele também ri, mas não rompe em nada nosso abraço.

– Já sabe que sim – respondo meio sem fôlego, mais pela situação que pelo riso.

– Gosto do som da sua risada – ele comenta sorrindo, os olhos brilhando ainda mais que de costume. – Uma pena que ria tão pouco. É sempre tão séria.

– Mesmo?

– Mesmo – reafirma com um suspiro. – Por que acha que eu ainda não tinha tentado nada como agora? Venho ensaiando tomar coragem há meses, mas pensei que não gostasse de mim como eu de você.

Isso me surpreende um pouco, me lisonjeia muito, porém não parece lhe importar tanto assim. Ele apenas continua muito próximo, o olhar fixo na minha boca, as mãos firmes em torno de mim.

– E como gosta de mim?

– Bem assim – sussurra contente, puxando-me pela nuca pra outro beijo.

E eu fico com a leve impressão de que jamais terminaremos essa partida.


End file.
